


Better When I'm Dancing--An Engaging Surprise

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: A flash forward set in my Better When I'm Dancing verse. Robin and Regina are settled into their relationship and contemplating the next steps when Robin is invited to perform on the show. It promises to be a special performance indeed for Team Outlaw Queen.





	Better When I'm Dancing--An Engaging Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: This uses lyrics from "From the Ground Up" by Dan + Shay._
> 
> **A/N: This came from a request on tumblr for a flash forward to one of my stories. So I put it to a vote on Twitter and the winner was "Better When I'm Dancing." Let's fast forward a couple years and see what Robin and Regina are up to once the show ends…**

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

There were many mornings where Regina hated her alarm and this was definitely one of them. She groaned as she buried her face against Robin's neck, breathing in his familiar pine scent. It had been missing from her life for almost a month as he went on a short cross-country promotional tour for his latest album, leaving her to fall asleep and wake up alone for thirty long days.

Of course, she was sleeping on a bed she swore was made of clouds and on the softest pillows possible. The blankets were warm and comfy like a cocoon as she drifted off to sleep each night.

Still, it was much better to have Robin to cuddle with as well.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Robin groaned and she felt the hand resting on her back fall away. Seconds later, her alarm clock stopped buzzing and the hand was back, fingers running up and down her spine. "I hit snooze. It'll go off again," he warned her.

"I know," she murmured. "I just want five more minutes with you."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You can have all the time you want with me tonight, sweetheart. Just like you did last night."

She smiled, pressing her nude body against his. "Can't we have an encore now?"

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Robin slammed his hand against the off button, silencing her alarm for good as he rolled her onto her back. He hovered over her, arms on other side of her head as he gazed down at her. "Your wish is my command, milady."

"That's what I like to hear." She reached up, sliding her hand behind his neck and pulling him down until their lips met in a kiss.

"Majesty!" Roland's voice echoed down the hallway. "I can't find my blazer!"

Regina groaned, her head falling back against her pillow. "Duty calls."

"Of course it would be my kid," Robin said, burying his face in his pillow as he groaned. She chuckled, patting his back before getting out of bed to locate her pajamas and robe.

He rolled onto his side, watching her. "He can always find his blazer on his own. Maybe it'll teach him to put it away in his closet."

"I washed it last night," she admitted, pulling on her robe. "That's where I was coming from when you got home. We got so caught up celebrating, I forgot to get the blazer out of the dryer and put it back in Roland's room."

"Majesty!" Roland's voice came from the other side of the bedroom door and he knocked. "Majesty?"

Regina opened the door just enough to slip out into the hallway so that Roland didn't spot his father or his state of complete undress. Neither he nor Henry knew Robin had come home as the man had slipped in late the night before. She knew he wanted to surprise the boys, but definitely in clothes.

She smiled down at Roland. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"I can't find my blazer, Majesty," he repeated, looking upset. "I swear I hanged it up like you asked me to."

"Hung," she gently corrected. "And you did. But remember you got that stain on it? So I took it last night and washed it. I think it might be still in the dryer. Why don't we go check?"

Once they retrieved the blazer, Regina brought Roland to the kitchen for breakfast. She entered the room, smiling when she saw Robin hugging Henry. Her son had his eyes closed as he really squeezed the man he saw as a father and she felt herself melt a little.

"Papa!" Roland's hand slipped from hers as he raced forward, arms outstretched for his father.

Robin easily scooped him up, setting the boy on his hip. "Hello, my boy. Did you miss me?"

"Yes," Roland told him, hugging him tightly. "You were gone forever!"

They all chuckled at the boy's dramatics and Robin asked: "That long, huh?"

Roland nodded solemnly before beaming. "But now you're home! You're not going away again, right?"

"Not for a few months at least," Robin promised. "I'll be here right through the holidays."

Both boys cheered as Regina finally approached the group. She wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulders before rubbing Roland's back. "I think we're all glad you're home," she told Robin.

He nodded, giving her a little smirk. "I do have some news, but I want to wait for Mum before I shared it."

"Did I hear my name?" Claire came into the kitchen, beaming when she saw Robin. "Look who's home!"

"Hi, Mum," he said, smile brightening even more as Regina stepped aside so Claire could hug him. "I'm so glad to see you."

Claire laughed as she hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'm glad to have you home too. We've all missed you."

"Not as much as I missed all of you," he said, smiling at his family. Regina felt a warm jolt go through her as she wrapped her arm around Henry, holding him close. Though she had considered them a family for over a year, it still pleased and surprised her whenever she really thought about it. She was so fortunate to have been paired up with Robin Locksley when she joined Dancing With the Stars.

Robin looked around at them all and tilted his head. "Is Emma home?"

When Regina and Henry moved in with Robin and Roland, she offered to give their old house to Emma. She figured Emma would want to finally enjoy some privacy after years of living with Regina and Henry. But after only a couple months, Emma showed up for a dinner and never left. She confessed that the house was too quiet and she missed being around them all the time. Regina had a confession of her own-as much as she loved Robin, Roland and Claire, she missed having Emma there to talk to when she needed her confidant. Thankfully, Robin had more than enough room and so they put Regina's old house on the market as Emma completed their little family.

Of course, she still spent a few nights during the week with Killian, and last night was one of them. Regina shook her head. "Not yet."

"Well, I guess we'll have to tell her later," he said, "because I can't hold it in any longer. My band and I have been invited to perform on the next episode of Dancing With the Stars!"

Surprise filled Regina only to be quickly replaced by happiness. "You are? What for?" she asked.

"To promote the album and wrap up the tour, of course," he replied. "And I may have requested a certain sexy brunette dancer to perform along with us."

Unable to help herself, Regina smirked as she said: "I'm sure Ruby will love to perform to your song."

Henry tried to hide his laughter as Robin gave her a bemused smiled. "Very funny, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she said, proud of herself. Beside her, Henry chuckled at her joke as she leaned closer to Robin. "But yes, I would love to dance as you perform. Which song will it be?"

"From the Ground Up," he replied.

She frowned, searching her mind to figure out which song that was. "I don't know that one."

"It's new," he admitted. "I wrote it on the road...about you."

Warmth spread through her chest and face. She still wasn't used to being someone's muse and to hear a song inspired by her, let alone several of them. Regina tried to pretend she wasn't blushing as she continued teasing her boyfriend. "You said that about almost all the songs on your album."

"Because you inspired almost the entire album," he told her, winking at her. "And you're inspiring the next album too."

She rolled her eyes. "How many songs can you write about me?"

Robin smirked at her. "You love it, don't lie."

"What is going on in here?" Emma asked, entering the room. Her hair was still wet and she had her overnight bag on her shoulder. She glanced over at the group, smiling when she saw Robin. "Welcome back, stranger."

"Good to see you too," Robin said, still smirking. "How's Killian?"

"He's good. He'll be glad to know you're back," she replied, heading over to the group. "Any good stories from the road?"

He nodded, setting Roland down. "A few. But they'll have to wait. There are two boys who need to have breakfast and then get to school."

Roland and Henry groaned but moved toward the kitchen table as Claire ushered them over there, listing their options for breakfast. As she watched, Regina felt Robin's arm snake around her waist as he pulled her close. He just held her, kissing her head, and she leaned against him.

She was really glad he was home.

* * *

That night, Regina curled up with Robin on the couch in the living room as soft music played in the background. She took a sip of her wine before setting it down to rest her head on his chest. "They told us about the performance today. Killian and I are dancing together," she told him.

"You two are usually paired together," he noted, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded. "It's our heights. And our level of talent."

He chuckled. "You two are evenly matched in that department, I have to admit."

"Don't worry. You're still my favorite dance partner," she assured him, resting her chin on his chest so she could look up at him.

Robin hummed, playing with her hair. "How's the new guy-Hyde? Is he as serious in rehearsals as he appears to be?"

"Yes, he is," she said, chuckling as she pictured her stoic partner as she tried to explain that he was going to have to show some emotion in his dances. "It works for some dances but there are others where it's like pulling teeth to even get him to smile. He's got talent but I fear that's going to get us kicked off."

"Well, I've been watching and voting for you every chance I get. So has the band," he told her.

She smiled at the thought of Robin and his Merry Men all squeezed onto a couch in one hotel room watching the show together and then voting all together as well. "Well, I appreciate it. I know Henry and your mother have been voting for us while Emma's been splitting her votes."

"Understandable," he said, rubbing her back. "I can't wait to perform in that ballroom again. It's going to be like a homecoming."

"Yeah," she agreed, her eyes starting to close as he combed his fingers through her hair.

His voice rumbled in her ear as he continued: "It's where we met and fell in love. That makes it really special, you know?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, drifting off to sleep. His voice was just so soothing, whether talking or singing.

"You're not really paying attention, are you? I could say anything, like that I'm really rooting for Ruby to win this season?"

She pinched his side and he let out a little yelp. "Very funny. I know you're not really rooting for her. Nice try."

"I wasn't sure if you were listening," he replied. "I thought you had fallen asleep."

"I'm close to it," she admitted. "Just keep talking."

He hummed. "Why? Am I that boring?"

"Not at all," she assured him, voice softening from her drowsiness. "Very soothing."

"Do you want to move to the bedroom?" he asked, rubbing her back again. "Curl up together under the covers as we drift off to sleep?"

She grimaced, rubbing her face against his really soft t-shirt. "Too comfortable. Don't want to move."

He chuckled. "You're almost as bad as Roland when he falls asleep on the couch."

Regina didn't care to argue. Not when she was so comfortable curled up between Robin's warm body and the back of their very comfortable couch. She just wanted to stay there for foreseeable future.

"I missed you so much while I was on the road," he continued, stroking her hair. "Talking and skyping isn't the same as holding you. I love having you and Henry here and being able to come home to you. What do you think about making it permanent?"

"It is permanent," she mumbled. "I sold my house and we live here fulltime. Remember?"

He chuckled. "Right. I guess that didn't come out right. I was wondering if we could make us permanent."

She frowned in confusion, trying to figure out what he meant. When realization hit her, it was like she had done a shot of extra-caffeinated coffee. Regina sat up, kneeling next to Robin as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you...Are you proposing?"

"Not right this second, no," he said, sitting up a bit. "But I can't say I haven't been thinking about it. Haven't you?"

Regina couldn't say the same either. She and Robin had blended their lives and were raising their sons together. Neither, though, had any legal relationship to the other's boy and Regina had worried that if something had happened to Roland while Robin had been away, she wouldn't have been able to be with the boy who was another son to her. So she had been thinking about adoptions and that had led her to think about marriage, to being Robin's wife and for them to be an official family going forward.

It wasn't all practicalities with her though. More and more, she liked to imagine herself wearing another white dress (or maybe another color. It would be her second marriage) as she stood on the beach with Robin, their boys by their sides. They would exchange vows and rings in front of their friends and family before dancing the night away, celebrating their new life together. It was all romantic.

"Regina?" he prompted and she realized she had zoned out on him.

She smiled, running her hands over his arm muscles. "Sorry. And yes, I have thought about marriage. I would love to be your wife."

He leaned forward, kissing her sweetly. She sighed into it, easily imagining a life full of these kisses. It would be perfect. "I love you," she whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you so much," he told her. "I can't imagine my life without you and Henry in it."

She felt herself choke up as she caressed his cheek. "I can't imagine my life without and Roland either. So, does this mean we're engaged?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Do you see a ring?"

"No," she said, her heart slowing down a bit. "And you aren't down on one knee."

"No, I am not," he confirmed. "I'm guessing that part is important to you?"

She shrugged, though as she thought about it, she guessed it was. "Well, if you're going to propose, might as well go the whole nine yards."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart."

Regina leaned down, kissing him again. She had never thought she would marry again after losing Daniel-she had never thought she would find love again. It had seemed he was the love of her life and she was happy just raising their son. But then Robin had danced into her life, shattering everything she had expected from her life. Suddenly love was in her grasp again and it brought another son for her to care for as well. Her life became fuller and she felt incredibly lucky.

"Shall we go to bed?" he asked when they broke the kiss. His forehead was pressed to hers and his thumb gently caressed her cheek.

She nodded, rubbing her nose with his. "Bed sounds wonderful. Are we sleeping or are we doing other activities?"

"Whatever you want." He stood, scooping her into his arms. "I'll just follow your lead, sweetheart, as always."

"I love the sound of that," she replied, leaning her head against his shoulder as he carried her up to their bedroom for what promised to be a good night-no matter what.

* * *

Regina knocked on Henry's door, watching as he worked on his homework. He looked up, smiling at her. "Hey, Mom. Do you need something?"

"I was hoping we could talk if you don't mind," she said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

He frowned, putting down his pen. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head as she sat down on his bed, patting a spot next to her. Henry moved to it and she took his hands. "Robin and I have been talking about marriage…"

"You have?" Excitement filled his voice and his eyes lit up. "Did he propose? Are you getting married?"

"Not yet and I think you would know if he proposed," she told him, holding up her left hand to show there was no ring on it. "We're just talking about it, but your reaction answers my question about if you'd be cool with it."

He nodded, almost bouncing on the bed. "I love Robin and Roland, Mom. We're a family."

She wrapped her arm around him, holding him close. "We are. And I was hoping to make that official. Even when Robin and I get married, he won't be your legal guardian. So I wanted to know if you were okay with having him officially adopt you."

"Adopt me?" Henry asked, staring at her with wide eyes again.

Concerned, she gave his shoulder a squeeze. "He wouldn't be replacing your father at all. It would just make our family official so that Robin can do a lot of things parents do, like take you on trips for school or make medical decisions for you. You know, boring things like that that adults have to worry about."

"I know Robin isn't going to replace my dad," he told her, almost bouncing on the bed like a little kid waiting for Christmas. "But I would love to have another dad. I would love for Robin to be my dad."

She hugged him. "I wanted you to be okay with this. It's your life too, Henry. And you deserve a say in it."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best." He pulled away, grinning at her. "Are you going to adopt Roland too?"

"I'm going to talk to Robin about it, yes."

Henry's smile brightened. "Great! And would you and Robin have another kid too?"

She raised an eyebrow, wondering where that line of questioning was going. "Why?"

"Because now that I have a brother, I would really like a sister too," Henry said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Regina laughed as something awakened deep inside her. She kissed his forehead. "Let's deal with everything in steps, not at once. Robin and I will sort out adoptions and then marriage. Then we'll see about more children. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom," he said, chuckling. He then hugged her. "I love you."

She stroked his hair. "I love you too, Henry. Always."

* * *

Robin didn't go to dress rehearsals but that didn't strike her as odd. They had had other musicians perform on other shows and they didn't come to dress rehearsals, usually just doing a soundcheck right before the live show. She and Killian practiced to the melody of the song but she still hadn't heard the lyrics, nor would Robin share them. The mystery was maddening.

On show night, Emma and Claire came with the boys as Robin did his soundcheck. They surprised Regina and her partner, Edward Hyde, in their rehearsal studio as they got some last minute practice in. Regina hugged them and brought them over to Hyde. "These are my boys," she said proudly. "Henry and Roland."

Hyde looked a bit uncomfortable as he gave the two a tight-lipped smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your mother talks about you all the time."

"Yeah, she does that," Henry said, rolling his eyes though he grinned at his mother. She just shook her head as she tried not to roll her eyes.

Roland looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're really tall. Even taller than my Papa."

Henry and Regina laughed as Hyde's lips quirked upward in the closest thing to a smile she had seen from the man all season long. Crouching down, he held out his hand to Roland. "Well, I'm honored to be taller than your Papa. But I bet you're stronger than me."

"Really?" Roland looked at his hand skeptically but took it. He squeezed Hyde's hand as tight as he could.

Regina's heart warmed when she saw Hyde wince and pretend that Roland was hurting him, the man almost crumbling to the ground as he grunted. "You…are…really…strong."

"Cool," Roland gasped, letting go of Hyde's hand. The older man straightened up as Roland turned to Regina. "Did you see that?"

"I did, sweetheart." She winked at Hyde as she took Roland's hand. "Why don't you head back with Henry? I'll see you after the show."

"Can I give you a hug?" he asked her, holding out his arms. She crouched down, letting him hug her tightly. "Good luck, Majesty."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Roland. Now, take Henry's hand and don't let go until you're back with your grandmother, okay?"

"Okay, Majesty." Roland took Henry's outstretched hand and she watched as her two boys left the room.

Hyde stood next to her. "Majesty?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," she said before motioning toward the music player. "Come on. Let's continue dancing."

* * *

After the opening number, Regina reported to wardrobe so she could change into her costume for Robin's performance. It was a beautiful lavender chiffon dress that was sleeves and needed to be taped to cover her breasts but still create a low-cut neckline. She let the stylists work their magic as she stood there.

Once half her hair was pulled into a bun and the rest curled as it fell over her shoulders, she hurried back to the wings to wait for Robin's performance.

His entire band was crowded backstage and they greeted her as she walked up to them. She hugged each one of them, telling them that she was so glad to see them again. "The house has been very quiet without you all trekking in and out of it all day long," she said.

They chuckled and Will wrapped his arm around her. "We've missed you chasing us out too," he told her.

"And Robin seems more relaxed now that he's home," Mulan said. When Alan began snickering, she hit his arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"He hasn't in all the years I've known him," Robin said, grinning. He wrapped his arm around Regina's waist. "Hello, sweetheart."

She leaned against him as she kissed him. "Hi."

"You look beautiful," he told her, turning her so he could take in the full outfit. "Are you nervous?"

Regina was nervous. She and Killian had only practiced to music that had no words since Robin was being very protective of the song. It was unusual for him as he often played his songs for her, even before he was ready to record them. While the music was sufficient for the choreography, she wished she knew the words to better convey the emotions of the song he had written.

She rested her hand against his chest. "Will you at least tell me what the song is about? Please?"

"It's about love," he said, "and a relationship. I told you that."

Regina sighed. "That is so broad. I was hoping for some more specifics. What's the big secret about this song?"

She looked around but none of his bandmates would meet her eyes, which made her more suspicious. Regina looked back at Robin, trying to be as stern as possible-as if she were scolding one of the boys for something. "Robin…"

"Please, Regina. Can you trust me? You know what you need to dance it. And I'm sure once you hear the lyrics, you'll adjust accordingly. You're great at that," he told her.

She wanted to be annoyed at him but part of her was pleased with his praise of her. So she settled for resignation. "Fine. But you owe me."

He kissed her cheek. "Understood, sweetheart."

"Robin, we need you and your band to head to the stage so we can get everything finalized during the commercial break," a PA said. "Regina, you and Killian need to be waiting in the wings. Okay?"

She nodded, leaning up to kiss Robin. "Break a leg."

"Same to you," he said, kissing her as well. He then followed his band to the stage, grinning at her one more time over his shoulder.

Regina felt the familiar flutter inside her and she pressed her hand to her stomach, smiling as she watched him head off to get ready to perform before she went to take her own place. She really was a lucky woman, even if the man she loved wouldn't even tell her the lyrics to one song.

* * *

"Welcome back to Dancing with the Stars," August announced as the lights came back up. "We always love it when past contestants come to visit and even more so when they come back to perform. Please welcome back to the ballroom Robin Locksley, here with his band the Merry Men to perform an exclusive song that hasn't been heard anywhere before-From the Ground Up!"

The audience cheered and Regina watched as the lights dimmed, a spotlight shining on Robin as he held his guitar. He started to play, his voice coming in shortly after that. She held her breath as she listened to the lyrics for the first time, warmth pooling deep inside her at them.

_Grandma and grandpa painted a picture of sixty-five years_

_And one little house_

_More than a memory_

_More than saying I do_

_Kiss you goodnight's and I love you's_

_Me and you baby, walk in the footsteps_

_Build our own family_

_One day at a time…_

Killian took Regina's hand, leading her out on the dance floor as they pretended to be the happy couple in the song. He spun her before they went into hold for the waltz, gliding in front of the stage as Robin continued to sing.

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_For worse or for better_

_And I will be all you need_

_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_

_We'll give all that we have_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

She and Killian twirled around each other, arms wrapped around the other's waist as they held out their free arms. Regina pressed her back to his front and he swayed with her before spinning her back into hold for the next verse.

_This life will go by_

_In the blink of an eye_

_But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side_

_The cloud are gonna roll_

_The earth's gonna shake_

_But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain_

A lump formed in her throat as she continued to dance around the floor with Killian. Since Robin had written this song about her, she knew he was laying out his plans for their future-the two of them, together forever no matter what. Regina forced herself to focus on her dance steps as the last thing she wanted to do was cry on live television.

Again.

Killian spun her out and her skirts whipped around her as the song went into a musical interlude, a period where Robin didn't sing. She stopped and her heart skipped a beat as Robin stood in front of her, smiling. He placed his hand on her hip and took her hand in his free one, leading her in the next part of the waltz. They hit the center of the dance floor and he placed his other hand on her waist, spinning her around as she arched her back and threw her head back.

She straightened up as the audience applauded. Robin raised his arm over her head, letting her spin under it as he started to sing again.

_Someday we'll wake up_

_With thousands of pictures_

_Sixty-five years in this little house_

_I won't trade for nothing, the life that we built_

_I'll kiss you goodnight and say I love you still_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_For worse or for better_

_And I will be all you need_

_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_

_We'll give all that we have_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_From the ground up_

They finished facing each other, with her hands on his arms. She smiled at him and he returned it, breathing heavily from dancing the waltz while singing at the same time. Regina wanted to hug him but she knew she couldn't move until the song ended. Ingrid would no doubt have her head if she tried to move before the last note ended.

However, the band kept playing the melody and she wondered what was going on. Was there more? Another verse she hadn't practiced for? Was Robin just going to sing to her as they stood in the middle of the dance floor?

"Regina," Robin said, his voice carrying over his microphone. "We met here in this ballroom and fell in love dancing around this floor. I came to this show hoping to at least rejuvenate my career, at most walk away with the mirrorball trophy. I didn't expect to meet a woman as amazing and wonderful as you, let alone fall in love with her. But I did and my life has been so blessed since then, getting a chance to form a family with you and Henry. The two of you have made my life and Roland's so much more complete."

Her heart began to beat faster as he let go of her hands to drop to one knee. Everything clicked for her-the secrecy, the song lyrics, his questions lately-and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Robin pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond surrounded by a ruby, an emerald and an opal-all four of their birthstones. He smiled at her as he held it up. "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

She lowered her hands, smiling so hard she thought her face was going to crack in multiple pieces. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, Robin, yes!" she exclaimed, her answer echoing around the ballroom.

Cheers erupted around them as Robin took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. He stood and she kissed him as loud pops went off overhead. She didn't care what they were as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. Regina was kissing her fiancé and that alone had her feeling like she was walking on air.

Something soft landed on her head and then she felt more brushing past her arms and body. Pulling back, Regina laughed to find confetti falling around them. She looked at Robin, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Did you plan this?" she asked, yelling over the roar of the crowd.

"Of course I did," he yelled back. "I wanted this to be special and this was the perfect place to propose."

Regina nodded, kissing him once more before he set her back on her feet. Henry and Roland ran up to them, hugging them. "Were you surprised?" Henry asked her.

"You knew?" she asked, astonished.

Before he could respond, Regina found themselves surrounded by her fellow dancers and the stars still in the competition. Robin's bandmates also joined the fray and she spotted the judges on the edge of the crowd. Everyone congratulated the couple and Killian clapped Robin on the back with a big smile on his face.

Emma wormed her way through the crowd, hugging Regina. "Congratulations! I know you and Robin will be very happy together….because you already are."

"Thanks, Emma," Regina replied with a laugh.

She pulled away but was immediately accosted by Mary Margaret, who squeezed her tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" she said, her voice sounding strained. Regina figured she was crying.

Over Mary Margaret's shoulder, she watched as David shook Robin's hand. He leaned close and whispered something into Robin's ear. If she read his lips right, she believed he welcomed Robin to the family.

August and Belle came over to the group hugging in the middle of the dance floor. "We've been trying not to tell you about this for a few days now," he admitted to Regina. "Are you surprised?"

"Definitely," she said as Robin returned to her side, wrapping his arm around her. She felt two little arms wrap around her waist, glancing down to find Roland clinging to her as Henry slid up to her side as well. Regina wrapped her arm around him. "But it was a very good surprise."

"Good thing you said 'yes' or else it would've been very awkward when the confetti came down," August quipped before turning back to the camera to throw the show to commercials.

Regina tuned him out as she hugged Belle, who whispered her congratulations, before kissing Robin once more. It felt like she was floating on cloud nine. She was engaged to the most amazing man, about to make their beautiful family official. Even if she and Hyde got kicked off that night, it would still be the best night of her life.

* * *

They all returned home that night ecstatic. Regina still felt like she was walking on air, though she would admit that the champagne served at the engagement party the production staff threw after the show probably played a significant role in that. Everyone had joined them and toasted to her and Robin before chatting with each other. It was the most relaxed she had ever seen Hyde and she found he had a way with children as he entertained Roland.

Now, though, she was busy tucking in the tired grade-schooler. She smiled at him as he fought to stay awake and kissed his forehead. "Good night, sweetheart. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night…" He trailed off, looking confused. Roland frowned. "Do I call you 'Mom' now?"

Her heart skipped a beat as disappointment filled her. While she knew that it would probably be weird for him to call her "Majesty" for the rest of his life, part of her had hoped it would always be their thing. But if he wanted to call her "Mom," then that was fine with her.

She sat on the edge of his bed, reaching out to take his hand. "Do you want to call me 'Mom'?" she asked.

"I want to call you 'Majesty,'" he admitted. "It's our special name."

"Then you keep calling me 'Majesty' for as long as you want." She smiled at him, now running her fingers through his curls.

His eyes lit up. "You're okay with it?"

"I love it," she assured him. He sat up, hugging her tightly. She rocked him gently, dropping a kiss into his hair. "I love you very much, Roland."

"I love you too, Majesty," he replied, face still buried in her chest so his little voice was muffled. But she heard it just the same.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode from how full it was. They sat there a bit longer, with Regina just rocking Roland until he fell asleep. She laid him back down and tucked him back in, kissing his forehead again.

Regina crept out of his bedroom, flipping off the light before closing the door quietly. She felt two arms wrap around her as Robin kissed the side of her head. "So you're still his 'Majesty'?" he asked.

"Were you eavesdropping?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at him. She knew the smile on her face ruined her suspicious attitude but she didn't care.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Guilty as charged, milady."

She hummed, kissing him as she made sure to cup his cheek with her left hand. The ring resting there pressed against his skin and her finger as she pulled back. "You certainly know how to propose."

"Well, I had been considering it for a while now," he admitted, "even before I went out on the road."

Her heart skipped a beat as she gave him soft smile. "You never said anything before."

"I know. I first thought we didn't need a piece of paper, that we were fine the way things were going...but then I realized that I wanted to officially call you my wife and assumed you wanted to call me your husband. So I went to a jeweler friend of mine and designed a ring for you before I went on tour."

She raised her hand from his cheek and he nodded as he played with the ring sitting there. "Spent a couple hours picking everything out for that. I wanted it to be perfect."

"It was," she replied, her voice thick with emotion as she realized she was close to crying. "You did a great job."

"Thank you. Anyway, when Tuck told us we were invited to do the show, I knew it was my chance to propose. So I looped in my band and they were onboard...though Mulan did point out that I should make sure we really were on the same page," he said.

Her eyebrow went up and she couldn't help herself, teasing him: "Is that why you had that awkward conversation on the couch with me a few days ago?"

Robin grew sheepish as he nodded. "Pretty much. August was right. It would've been really awkward if you said 'no' and then we got showered with confetti."

She laughed, playfully punching his arm. He pulled her close to him before picking her up to carry her bridal-style. "Well, shall I take the future Mrs. Locksley to our bedroom?"

"Who said anything about me taking your name?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "I didn't take Daniel's."

He paused, nodding. "True. And I won't mind if you don't want to take mine either. The choice is yours."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. But that's a decision for another day. Right now, I just want you in our bed. Now."

"As milady wishes." Robin kissed her before carrying her down the hall to their bedroom for a night of celebrating.


End file.
